Hindsight Is 2020
by Alaska420
Summary: It's fall 2020 and BTS are begining their final world tour. While trying to balance the stress of the job and struggling to figure out what the future holds, Yoongi's anxiety and depression begin to creep back into his life. YoongixJimin and lots of ot7. Buckle up because it's going to be a slowww burn guys.


Yoongi stepped out of the double doors of the BigHit building into the early morning sunshine. He basked in it, letting the sun rays warm his pale skin. The air washed into his lungs clearing out the stale air of his rather cramped studio. He was up the entire night working diligently on his second mixtape-which had yet to be named. Pulling his phone from his back pocket he begins to walk. Namjoon had called him twice earlier in the night and Jimin has shot him a text that simply read: "Where are you?" with an attached gif of a confused person, most likely an american celebrity. Rather than replying, he puts the phone back into his pocket. He'll see them later that morning anyways, and they can scold him then.

He walked quickly and could see his apartment appear in the distance. He could practically hear his bed calling to him and the thought of his warm blankets gave him a final boost of energy. His stride quickened and he soon reached the front door. The doorman let him in with a single nod, no doubt able to sense Yoongi's exhaustion. He managed to drag himself into the elevator and rode up to the top floor. He stepped into his apartment and assessed his surroundings. Everything seemed to be in its rightful place and he made a mental note to dust and pick up the mountain of clutter surrounding his desk. It's a wonder that he could even see the monitor or his personal mixing board.

He took off his sneakers and strolled across the cold wood floors into his spacious bedroom. He used his last scrap of energy to set an alarm for 11am so he wouldn't miss group vocal lessons. It was only a few hours of sleep at most but that's better than none.

Yoongi awoke with a start. And had to take a moment to collect himself before he hastily searched around himself for his phone. When his hand finally met with his phone he quickly raised it close to his face and pressed the power button to no avail. Even when he proceeded to hold the button for a few seconds the screen was determined to stay black.

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath, his voice still half asleep.

Determined to figure out what time it was Yoongi hopped onto his unsteady feet and walked over to the watch on his large dresser. He felt his throat lock up the second his eyes landed on the time.

12:04pm

Yoongi's legs turned to jello and he gripped the edge the dresser for support. He felt like he was choking and his eyes filled to the brim with water. His brain had decided to give him an extra large dose of adrenaline into his system and he felt frozen. A sweat broke out all over his body. What felt like hours but had only been just minutes passed before Yoongi found the strength to move, he shook his head feverently. Yoongi headed over to the bed and plugged in his dead phone but didn't dare to turn it on because he knew that it would be blown up with countless calls and texts from the other members. Not to mention, missed calls from Sejin and their vocal coach, which he dreaded most of all.

His heart raced a million miles per hour as he slipped into the master bathroom and wet his hands under the cold tap water. He ran his fingers through his hair in a half-assed attempt to tame the mess on his head. He wet his hands once more and splashed the water onto his tired skin, and averted his gaze from the dark bags under his eyes. Sparing a final glance at his reflection, he deemed his outfit acceptable. Simple black cargo pants and a white oversized hoodie (although most things looked oversized on him these days).

The group's practice started at 11:45 and according to his phone he was already 25 minutes late and that wasn't including the 10 minute walk to the rehearsal space. He unplugged his phone from the charger at a measly 8 percent and shoved his feet into the sneakers he had been wearing earlier that day and let his front door fall shut behind him.

All of his limbs felt heavy and the air was thick in his nose and lungs. His mind still raced with all the possible repercussions of his tardiness. He vigorously rubbed his palms together and realized that he neglected to grab his jacket as he was leaving his home in a whirlwind. He shivered and ducked his head against the harsh fall wind. He arrived at the BigHit doors in record time but hesitated for a moment before entering. His body was on autopilot as his legs mercilessly led him to the door of studio 3B. With a large exhale, he pushed open the unlocked door. All the heads in the room turned to him at once and Yoongi was immediately overwhelmed by the amount of eyes watching him.

The tension in the room was thick as no one knew how to break the silence. This was remedied quickly by their instructor clearing his throat. This drew some of the members' attention but Jimin's gaze lingers and Yoongi can feel it burning into the side of his face. Yoongi turns to shoot him a glare but stop in his tracks when he sees Jimin's expression. A knowing look adorns his face with a mixture of concern. They hold eye contact until the younger chickens out and tries to refocus on what their instructor is telling the vocal line about harmonizing. The vibe quickly returned to normal- as normal as a group of 7 rambunctious men in their 20s can be- and Yoongi settled into the flow despite being so behind. Although, sparing a glance at Sejin, he knew he was in deep shit without even having to speak.

After practice the group was ushered to the back of the building, to an open area with a natural backdrop. Bighit Had decided that the theme for Bangtan's final comeback should be nature. From gorgeous, bright floral designs to dark, twisting roots, and vines: Duality. The videographer was already set up for the sake of saving time. There was lots of work to be done in a short span of time.

Yoongi had completely forgotten that they were doing this today and therefore had not dressed properly for the occasion. Although no one directly called him out on his mistake, he could tell they took notice because, despite his height, he was quickly directed to the back on the shot. Luckily he didn't have any line, all he had to do was smile. He could manage that..right?

"And ...Action!" Announced the young man behind the camera. Namjoon begins to talk about the tour and how just because it's their final tour Bts and Army will still shine and blah blah blah. The video ends with them all shouting "saranghae" and holding up hearts at the camera and it's promptly uploaded to the group's twitter account.

Yoongi feels sick and internally blames it on his lack of sleep.


End file.
